This invention relates generally to the hitching of vehicles and deals more particularly with a quick connect hitch device which couples vehicles together in an improved manner.
Various types of hitch devices have been proposed for automatically coupling towing vehicles to towed vehicles. In addition to traditional uses such as hitching wagons to tractors, quick connect hitches have been increasingly used to couple trailers and the like to automobiles, "pickup" type trucks and other vehicles. However, despite their widespread use, existing quick connect hitch devices have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.
Typically, such hitches employ a spring loaded hitch pin which is normally held by a latch with the spring under compression. As the hitch components are coupled, the latch is disengaged to release the pin which then moves under the influence of the spring to the hitching position. Since the spring is held in a tightly compressed condition most of the time, it tends to wear out rather quickly. Additionally, it is common for more than one spring to be required in the hitches that have been proposed, thereby further compounding the difficulties. Uncoupling of the vehicle involves not only releasing the hitch pin but also maneuvering the latch to its latching position. Consequently, either a series of manual steps must be performed, or a complicated mechanical linkage must be provided to effect movement of the various components to their release positions. The overall complexity and expense of existing hitch assemblies has further detracted from their acceptance, as has the inaccessibility of the parts for inspection and repair.
Problems have also been encountered in achieving proper alignment of the hitch components during the coupling process. Although it has been proposed to provide a support leg on one hitch component, as in the Smith patent 2,844,390, such proposals have not achieved entirely satisfactory results. Existing hitches have also lacked a positive means for rigidly locking the components together, and, as a result, inadvertent disconnection can occur at inopportune times.
Ordinarily, existing hitches are capable of pivoting about the pin which connects the hitch components together. The excessive forces that are thus applied to the hitch pin can break it and can also cause undue wear on the associated components. Further, the hitch components in existing devices are rigidly connected to the vehicles and are thus unable to effectively accommodate irregularities in the terrain.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved quick connect hitch assembly that may be employed to connect a wide variety of vehicles. In this regard, one hitch component may be easily attached to virtually any type of towed vehicle having a clevis hitch, while the other hitch component may be mounted either to a draw bar or rear bumper of the towing vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hitch assembly which is adapted to quickly and easily couple and uncouple vehicles. It is significant in this respect that release of the hitch is accomplished simply by pulling a rope rather than by means of a complex linkage as is prevalent in the prior art.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hitch assembly of the character described which requires only a single spring to effect hitching. In addition, since the spring is not compressed excessively, its useful life is increased substantially.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in a hitch assembly of the character described, a support leg for maintaining one hitch component at the desired elevation, along with means for automatically moving the support leg to a horizontal storage position when the hitch components are coupled.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a hitch assembly of the character described which includes a locking pin for positively locking the components in the hitched position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide, in a hitch assembly of the character described, a resilient mounting arrangement for one hitch component which readily accommodates irregular and uneven terrain.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hitch assembly of the character described wherein the existing clevis connection of the towed vehicle is used as the pivot point between the vehicles. The forces are thus centered on the sturdy clevis structure, and the hitch components need not be constructed to withstand excessive forces.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a hitch assembly of the character described, a unique latch arrangement which firmly couples the hitch components together and which is accurately guided between the hitching position and the release position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hitch assembly of the character described which is constructed simply, ecomonically, and ruggedly, and in which the parts are readily accessible for inspection and maintenance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.